Le romantisme de Stiles
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Derek a confié à Stiles la réservation d'une chambre d'hôtel pour un week-end romantique. A-t-il eu raison ou tort? (Sterek établi)


**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **c'est Kitsune, mais vous le saviez je suppose.**

 **ce OS était pas du tout prévu, mais je suis tombé sur une image qui m'a fait rire ce matin et pis ben voilà quoi**

 **ce truc est né.**

 **Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas mes oS, en général, c'est des petits délires assez marrant, (enfin je crois. enfin, c'est qu'on m'a dit)**

 **j'ai fait celui-ci dans le même style.**

 **C'est court par contre... mais pas assez pour être un drabble.**

 **Teen wolf, Stiles et Derek ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Je ferai une cover pour cette fic, mais pas tout de suite.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Derek Hale fulminait. Jamais, jamais il n'aurait dû laisser le soin à son hyperactif de petit ami de réserver la chambre d'hôtel. C'était vraiment la plus mauvaise idée du monde et il aurait dû le savoir.

\- Tu vas a-do-ré, avait dit Stiles enthousiaste et sûr de lui.

Tu parles, ouais!

Derek pensa qu'il aurait eu mieux fait de se casser une jambe au lieu d'aller en forêt ce fameux jour où il avait rencontré Stiles et Scott près du manoir de sa famille. Ça lui aurait évité de tomber amoureux de cet abruti et de vivre des situations plus délirantes les unes que les autres depuis un an tout pile.

C'était pourtant pas compliqué de réserver une chambre pour deux, chic, romantique et agréable? Ou si? Peut-être que pour un ado hyperactif et fan de comic's c'était impossible?

Le loup regarda son petit ami qui se roulait dans les draps du lit, fou de joie, et un sourire de dingue imprimé sur le visage. Au moins, il avait l'air heureux, lui.

Derek soupira en se passant une main sur le visage. Ce serait juste pour un petit week-end, il allait réussir à ne pas trop faire attention à cette décoration affreuse.

\- Tu n'avais pas dit que j'allais adorer? Demanda le loup en grognant.

\- Ben quoi? Elle est trop géniale cette chambre, s'enthousiasma l'ado avec le sourire.

\- Tu te fiches de moi? Je suis censé dormir ici, vraiment?

\- Oui, et me faire l'amour aussi, annonça Stiles en faisant tressauter ses sourcils.

Derek croisa les bras sur son torse et fronça les sourcils. Faire l'amour avec cette déco? Il était sérieux là?

Stiles se leva du lit pour venir vers lui et l'embrassa doucement, tendrement, amoureusement. Le loup faiblit devant tant de d'amour et d'innocence. Après tout, l'ado était un fan de ce personnage, alors Derek ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir d'avoir craqué.

\- Tu sais quoi? J'ai acheté des boxers assortit à la déco en plus et un masque pour toi, murmura l'ado en se collant contre son loup qui l'étreignit et posa ses crocs contre sa joue.

\- Dans ce cas, je veux voir ça tout suite, dit Derek d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir.

Stiles se décolla de lui, se dévêtit et se précipita sur sa valise. Il enfila un boxer noir avec un logo jaune aguichant sur les fesses et sortir d'un petit sac rouge un bandeau noir pour les yeux avec des trous. Il s'empressa de le passer autour de la tête de son loup qui fit briller ses yeux bleus et ressortit ses crocs. Stiles débarrassa son amour de ses habits et se recula pour admirer son homme nu et masqué.

\- Bon sang, ce que tu m'excites comme ça.

Derek se rua sur Stiles, le porta pour le faire tomber sur le lit et l'embrassa fougueusement de toutes la douceur et la force de son amour. Il retourna son petit ami et s'assit sur ses cuisse pour admirer les fesses emprisonnées dans le boxer ultra-moulant et sourit en regardant le logo. Il tourna son regard dans la chambre et décida, que finalement, Stiles avait eu raison, il adorait déjà cette chambre.

\- Qui c'est ton super héro préféré? Demanda Derek en grognant.

Stiles frissonna et minauda:

\- Toi et que toi mon bat-wolf!

Un grognement profond envahit la chambre d'hôtel, faisant trembler les murs et Stiles accrocha ses mains après la tête de lit au logo Batman pendant que Derek passait une main désireuse sous le boxer arborant le logo présent partout dans cette chambre.

Car oui, l'ado hyperactif avait réservé une bat-chambre pour ce week-end romantique!

* * *

 **et voilà, c'est déj la fin. c'était très court, je suis désolé**

 **j'espère que vous avez aimé.**

 **bisous**

 **Kitsune**


End file.
